Empty Solitude
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Living in solitude is a good thing. But when you make that solitude feel empty, it becomes hollow. Ash tells his story of what happened to a person he loved, how she got married to someone else, and how everything became broken for him...
1. Original

_**Consider this an early christmas gift to Advancedshippers.**_

_**Disclaimers: I dont own Pokemon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empty Solitude:<strong>_

**Ash POV:**

Well, you can say things never went well for me nowadays. I had become a strong trainer, but I only have my friends to had shared it with. Too bad I wanted something stronger than a friendship. I wanted love. And it was taken away from me. Everything shattered around me that day. My will, my drive, and even my goals and ideals that had been there when I was a kid. That was over more years than I could know.

"Pika…"

All that happens now is that I live among the Pokémon, I spent most of my life away from isolation with all of my Pokémon, however, I had lived near civilization, and especially near someone that was close to my heart. Even though she brought me pain, I had the urge to be at least close to her, in some ways, more ways than one. Anyways, as I looked over a cliff, I could see a little girl in green hair with a small set of shorts and a t-shirt came out of a door. She was then followed by a man with green hair and a pair of glasses wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Uncle Max! Please! Carry me!"

I'm assuming that you know where I am now. Hoenn. No one knew I was here, no one knew about me now, no one, and I meant no one…loved me where I was. Maybe a few people knew where I went, but that's beside the point. I survived purely in and out of sight from my friends. As I looked down upon the cliff I stood on, I( saw a woman younger than me, had the years looking like she was 23, and wore a red robe with her brown hair let down showing all the strands that were available. As they were talking, I was able to hear what they were talking about, from a mile away. I lived so close and trained my ears to listen down upon the world from my little shelter.

"Max, please don't. She has enough problems when her father's around."

"Mom! C'mon! You're no fun."

"Oh give her a break honey; she'll be just fine with your brother."

May turned around to see a man that looked the same as he was years ago, thinking he doesn't age or something.

"Drew, she's not, but, and…oh fine. Just don't do anything troublesome!"

The little girl and Max then ran off, going to enjoy each other's company. Drew then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're too restrictive May."

"Drew, its better that way. She wouldn't get in trouble like last times remember?"

I just sighed as their banter between them continued.

"Pika?"

I just looked at my Pikachu who was now looking up at me in tears.

"Sigh…go ahead."

Pikachu then stood up and started heading towards the back of their home and hot springs. I had lived in Lavaridge Town with them, out of sight of course, but for many years they have been, dare I say it, married.

"Eevee!"

I looked to see a little Eevee of my own pulling on my jean pants, left leg.

"Your parents are out at the back of that house."

Eevee then happily skipped along, following his father behind the house to meet it's mother, Glaceon.

You're now wondering, wait; slow down man, you're going a bit fast. What happened? Why in the Arceus name did your author did it like that? I thought this was an Advanceshipping fic, not contestshipping and blah, blah, blah. I get it. I heard those bits before. But if we want to understand everything that had happened to me, Let's go back many years ago…

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years ago:<strong>_

Let's start what had happened five years before I ended up here and all the events took place going a dangerous turn in my life.

It was the Last Day of May's Sinnoh Grand Festival challenge. We were in Pastoria City, Lake Valor, and we were all on May's side to win. But before all of that decided to happen, I would drop by her door, which contained her room, drop by her room and slip notes in her room, under the door, or even on the door when she was done training. My journey was over for a short while and I was able to, through experience, see something that I didn't see before. I had like her; probably even my brain was thinking that I had loved her.

I would spend probably hours to minutes in writing these short letters or poems to the best of my ability as a young adult teenager. After the night has fallen, it's then off to deliver it to her. The Grand Festival lasted about an entire week that the coordinators and trainers were there. So, with these seven days that were available, I would find the opportunity to give them to her.

Now back to the battle, I planned on making a surprise entrance and talk to her after she won. I had faith in that she would have won. Sadly, that was not the case.

"And the winner is Drew Shu!"

I was just in terrible shock. I knew that she clearly had the skills to win against him, so what the hell! However, my plan was going to be in effect anyways.

"May…"

I then turned my head to see the screen, and Drew's smug face had then appeared on-screen and he had a mic.

"Hey, why not give a big hand to my favourite coordinator, May!"

I thought he was just showing respect, but then, I saw him holding a very familiar envelope.

"I also have a note for her. It's sorta a love letter you might say."

It then was a punch to the face in realization, for it was mine.

"And now, ahem, my heart is a wind that blows endlessly, beyond the stars is heaven, if you were there, I'd die to show I care, and all had started, when we were about eleven."

I was scowling; there were two reasons why. He first had stolen my note and my poem. And second, I noticed him as he was reading it, my skills in poetry sucked. I then heard him talk again.

"I left similar ones under and on your door for the last week. So, do you like me?"

"Well…I-"

"I'll give you till tomorrow to answer, during the award ceremony."

Of course, she took that time limit. I couldn't stand this amount of crap that had been handed to her. So, before I left, I dropped a note on her door, not seeing her for another year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a year:<strong>_

I was ready to tell May that I loved her. Set the record straight from the get go from that last year. I also heard from her mother that she had an important announcement. She was inviting all her friends, and I thought maybe this is the best time and it would seal the deal. I held the note I sent to her that year:

* * *

><p><em>Dear May,<em>

_I need to let you know something. I love you. I always had May._

_-Ash Ketchum_

_P.S. I was the one who left all those notes, not Drew. But you probably don't believe me._

_P.S.S. If you want proof, meet me before I leave for Kanto._

* * *

>Unfortunately, she didn't meet me, but I found the note in the trash. I guess she didn't believe me, and liked Drew. I had to admit, they seemed to coincide almost perfectly, except he's a good for nothing, bit of a prick. It doesn't matter either way, when I reached Petalburg Gym, I saw that Brock, Misty, Solidad, Dawn, Kenny, and some other people that were close by or friends where I was eventually greeted by Max.<p><p>

"Ash! So glad you got here!"

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but where's your sister?"

"She is in the main living room-"

I then took off at the speed of light. I was going to make Drew surrender to the truth, or he'll have to fight. Wow, did I just quote part of Team Rocket's very long motto? Yeah, that seems about right. **, I did it again.

"Hey you ok?"

I then snapped out of my thoughts for a quick minute to see a woman in a bluish-greenish tank top, a white sun hat, and a read skirt looking up at me. She seemed about May's current age and height. I then shook my head a little bit before answering.

"I'm fine, I don't think I've seen you before however."

"Really? I'm Ashley Beamod. I'm your neighbor. Remember?"

"Uh…No, I don't think so, although I never really stayed in Kanto to pay attention."

"Your mother always came over to meet with mine."

"Still nothing."

"Do the words 'Pokeball Z' ring any bells?"

"Sorta, I don't know."

This "Ashley" then sighed.

"You fell on a girl when you were seven and you caused her to fall while she was carrying a bowl of spaghetti and messed her hair up."

I then had a sort of a "light bulb" moment.

"Oh yeah! That was funny! Why wouldn't I remember that?"

Ashley then just fumed a bit before yelling at me.

"That girl was me!"

"Oh…sorry, do you hate me now or something?"

"No! Dear Arceus no, it's…kinda, the-"

"Ashley! There you are!"

May had decided to interrupt us. No obligations against that.

"Hey May. You know Ashley?"

"Yeah, she was a local competitor in Johto. She unfortunately didn't make it past the quarter finals though."

"Oh, I sorta do remember that."

May just sighed a shook her head a bit.

"Never mind about that, let's go, I need to show you all something."

We both just shrugged our shoulder as I followed May to their living area. I could see Norman and Caroline were sitting on a couch, talking next to a person that I did not wish to see at all even after a year.

"Drew? What are you doing here!"

"Well, hello there Ash, how are things going? You seem a bit tense."

"You-"

"Ash, settle down, please."

I could feel May holding my arm back, looking like she was going or trying to stop my assault on Drew.

"Fine."

I then took a seat next to Brock on one of their couches.

"Alright, so most of you guys know what happened at the Grand Festival last year. Drew told me he liked me, and I did back, and some other things occurred. But after being with him so long…"

She started taking off one of her gloves, where it revealed something that made my mouth gape.

"No way…"

"Yes, my parents already know, but I'm engaged."

I could hear everyone scream in happiness and delight from the announcement. As for me, it was a Giga Impact straight to the nether regions countless times. As it sunk in, I just kept thinking in my mind, Drew Shu is going to marry May Maple, the girl of my dreams.

"Hey Ash, you seem like you had a punch to the nether regions continuously. You alright?"

I just ignored Brock as my gaze focused on May, and even if my eyes didn't show it, I had a burning anger intent on killing Drew, and intense depression in my heart from the soon to be "newly-weds".

"May, can we talk, _IN__PRIVATE_, please?"

As I emphasized the "in private" part she just nodded and gave Drew a kiss of reassurance on the cheek. As she stood up, she led me to a private Gym training room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

I just bursted like a volcano, exploding my rage and sadness, lava of my hate flowing almost endlessly.

"DREW! DREW OF ALL PEOPLE THAT YOU CHOOSE TO MARRY? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED YOU! OF ALL THE DAMN PEOPLE WHO HAD LOVED YOU! DREW! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Ash, you what? What does this have to do with you?"

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE DREW AFTER HE STOLE ALL MY LOVE MESSAGES? I EVEN LEFT A NOTE TO CONVINCE YOU!"

She then had a bit of a dumbstruck expression.

"What are you talking about! You didn't leave any notes! Besides, you seemed to ditch me, unlike Drew who actually cared!"

"Don't you lie! I gave you this note before I left on your door! It was right after your match!"

I pulled out the note that I kept and showed it to her.

"Ash, I didn't get this note when I came to my room. After the match, I found this."

She went into her room for a quick second before coming back out and giving me a piece of paper.

"What in the hell?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear May,<em>

_Those notes I got for you, I had some help, but the feelings are still true. I love you very much. If you wanna go out sometime, meet me at the top of the building._

_-Drew_

* * *

><p>I was just shocked. She had been deceived. And so have I. I then scrunched the note into a ball and threw it against the wall in rage.<p>

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! WHAT IF HE'S ONLY GOING TO ABUSE, OR OBJECTIFY YOU?"

"Ash! Why are you so mad?"

"Because I love you! I can't stand that anymore! I'm out of here!"

I couldn't stand it anymore; I burst through the door, breaking it down, not caring what would have happened to my arms, and ran through exiting Hoenn on the fastest way and fastest time as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My House:<strong>_

"Ash? Honey? Are you still in there?"

"Go away Mom."

I had decided to lock myself in my room. I was normally a mature and free-spirited person, but that had all been broken after seeing the girl I had loved for so much of my life, get married, to someone who wasn't me, heck, even worse than me. My head had been buried into the pillows, absorbing my tears and my arm were around a blanket and was squeezing the life out of it. Lights were out, closed curtains, and Pikachu, he was left outside.

"Ash, I'm coming in."

The door clicked opened, and the natural light outside was let into the darkened room.

"How did you get in? Sniff…I locked the door."

"Mimey unlocked it, I know you seem to want your privacy, but you need to talk."

I just sighed as I dug my face into the pillows again.

"Sigh…Oh Ash…I know it's tough experiencing a loss."

"Losing the love of your life when they stole everything that you had worked so hard to try and get the emotion of love? Waiting for your love for almost an excruciatingly long period of about eight years, just to find them engaged to your rival? If you had ever experienced that, I would have many doubts."

I felt her caressing my hair and rubbing part of my arms, just as any mother would care for her child.

"Ash, some things just can't be avoided you know. It can't be helped she liked Drew, they're getting married. You had many opportunities, but someone's drive for love was stronger. Many people have to fight and strive for love, seeing who would deserve it more. Those who would do the most fighting for each other, they would win, showing complete trust in that they will do anything for them."

I wept a bit more into the pillows.

"Delia, let me talk to him."

I then heard the familiar feminine voice, as well as the weight on my bed then shifted significantly. I knew who it was in an instant.

"What do you want May? Shouldn't you be planning your wedding with you 'husband'?"

"Ash, please understand something. I had been shocked when I found out you were so deep. But, as time grew distant from each other, I started spending time with Drew, andin the past, my love for you was a crush, and you both have qualities that I love and admire."

I just sighed as she continued.

"However, considering the circumstances, those feelings started to come back to me. You both are also very good guys, after everything that we had been through too…but now since you brought the notes up…its now just so confusing-"

"Marry him May."

I could feel shock from her as she retracted her hand from my capless hair.

"What?"

I sat up to show what I had suffered so far in my eyes, but I had to tell her the truth of what was the right choice.

"You have something that you have committed to Drew. My mother had said that love is a war that happens for that you care for. Not to objectify you or anything, but when we were both fighting for you, but my love would be hidden behind sheets of paper that I wrote out of love. The scenarios that could have happened between us ran through my head, but I was afraid."

She then looked at me as if I was being an idiot.

"Afraid? What would have you been afraid of?"

"Afraid, of screwing up, having our relationship, platonic or romantic, be destroyed and lose each other's approval or sanity. However, unlike me, Drew was much braver into going through the love battle. I wasn't, and I didn't even try, so my strive for you wasn't strong enough. You then got to know so much about him that you became happy. When I came back into the picture, I was already starting to cause you to be unhappy."

I took another deep breath.

"I want you to be happy. Get married to him, have some kids, enjoy your lives together. He might make you much happier than I ever could. You said yes to his commitment, so keep it. If I told you to break it, it wouldn't be the right decision for either 3 of us."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry May, I'll find someone like you." *Props to Adele*

May just sighed as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks Ash. You truly are my best friend."

I just smiled as I returned her embrace. When she let go of me, I just decided to break the tension a bit.

"So when's the wedding?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more year later, Sinnoh Ribbon Synd<strong>__**icate Altar:**_

"And under Arceus's name, these rings control the and unite the space, time, and universes of these two lovers."

As the man was talking and giving the vows between May and Drew, I still had felt a pang of jealously. But my role was still very important here, even though I wanted to be on that pedestal, I knew the right thing.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I cringed as I was about to see the two coordinators kiss.

"Ash, are you ok?"

I don't know why, but Ashley was chosen as May's maid of honor. Everyone already had a bridesmaid to work with, and sadly, Drew picked me as best man. Even though I knew this position in a wedding was vital, I knew I wouldn't be able to find someone. I was actually glad that I wasn't part of the groomsmen and the best men, since there were some guys who had a weird pair. I was glad that Anabel wasn't chosen as Maid of Honor, and she got Nando. I would have to thank Arceus later.

"I'm alright Ashley."

As the organ started playing, the newly wedded couple out the hall, while we had to stand of course, and we were then all headed to the restaurant portion of this building. As we all took our seats, Drew then came up to talk into the mic, for yeah, it was speech time.

"So, how is everyone today? Well, never mind, we all knows how you guys feel. So, thank you all for coming to see the wonderous event for me and May, mu now beautiful new wife."

As he continued on, I just basically ignored him for most of the speech.

"And now, I'd to thank the best man, Ash Ketchum for being able to allow this marriage to happen. He was the one that _helped_me get closer to her. So, why don't you come up here man?"

Everyone then started cheering as Drew took his spot away from the mic stand and started walking towards the stage to take his place.

"Thank you everyone. As the best man, I am of course required to make a speech at the reception. So, where to start…"

An idea that was a bit hesitant to me sparked, but I decided to talk about it.

"I'd like to start by saying, I still love you May."

Everyone's shock was clearly written on the soon to be upset crowd.

"But don't worry, I moved on far past that May. I'm going to be honest. I thought this was going to be a difficult ceremony to attend, since I still have some venting towards Drew, but, I think its better this way for all of us. Congrats to you both. I have a present for the both of you."

As I stepped away from the mic, I pulled part of the curtain open to show a large statuette of May and Drew on a Pokeball.

"Ash, how did you get this?"

"Kurt the Pokeball maker. I also had some other carvers made the figures. I had to pay them all a large hefty amount of money, but it's just good enough for you two."

As I started leaving the stage, everyone was cheering for me, but I just ignored them and went back to my table. After my speech was Norman's, giving them a house in Lavaridge Town.

There had been song, dance, food, and other things, as well as the throwing of the bouquet and garter. I caught the garter and Ashley caught the bouquet. What a stroke of luck. I basically just enjoyed myself the best I can, and this would have been to people's knowledge, the last time that they would see me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 years later into the Present Time:<strong>_

And that's basically all the crap that had happened to me in about over 3500 words. Now you're thinking, what about the baby Eevee? Did you bring your Pokémon, if so, which? Does May know about the Eevee? And all that jazz.

Pikachu and Glaceon at the wedding got drunk from some sort of drink. And so, with their drunk attitudes, done the wild things. Before I left with Pikachu, he made the confession about his little "crime". I reassured him, for we wouldn't live too far from Glaceon to make the crime went unnoticed. After about a month, Glaceon had the child, but we made sure that she was taken to our location. As I stated no one knew.

"Ash?"

"Oh what in the Arceus?"

As I looked behind me, I saw a very familiar face.

"Ashley? How did you find me?"

"Traveled the world, and then climbed this mountain, looking for you."

I just turned away and started walking a cave that was part of the mountain.

"What are you doing here?"

As we both reached the insides of the cave, I took my seat in a desk made of stone and started writing with a feather pen and ink.

"Many people, especially your mother have been wondering where you are."

I just ignored her as I put my piece of paper in an envelope.

"Ash, what is that?"

"Letter to May."

"How are you getting it there?"

"Swellow."

As I walked out, my Swellow came by and took the letter out of my hands and dropped it near the couple's home.

"Ashley, I'm just wondering, have you liked anyone before?"

I just turned around to face her, seeing her face bright red.

"Well…y-yeah. Sorta, like two people."

I then gave her a bit of a questioning stare.

"Then who are these two Casanovas?"

She sighed a bit.

"My first was Drew...and the second…is you Ash."

I just stepped back in shock.

"Me?"

She then ran up to me and kissed me full on the lips.

"Don't ever leave me again Ash!"

Although my feelings weren't as strong for say, May, it was still very pleasant and pleasing knowing she was with me.

"Do you want to stay here? Cause if you do, no one can know that we are here."

"I would like that. I won't tell anyone. I want to spend my life with you, in solitude."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The **ing end. Took me a week, thanks Beastmode953, ur the best. I own Ashley Beamod. I love hate this fic, and I probably hate Drew now even more. XD Oh well! This is one-sided Advanceshipping, but it still counts!_**


	2. Alternate Plot

_**Empty Solitude Alternate Plot:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, look, I am definitely not proud of myself with the idea of creating another ending to Empty Solitude, just because of my Contestshipping vs Advanceshipping Blog. But, I guess its up to the readers. And yes, I'm basically saying this now since I feel that the mood shifts from incredibly sad for Ash, to an intense battle that is an excuse that we can use to somewhat bash Drew. Either way, here's my best shot.<strong>

**Disclaimers: When is someone other than corporate scumbags are going to own Pokemon?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

I just stood in front of my improvised home, where it was a Lavaridge town house that my girlfriend and me lived in, next to some of the nicest neighbors we knew. I am at 23 if you haven't noticed, then again, you really couldn't visualize me since all you know about me is from a piece of text.

"Reminiscing about the past again?"

A man with green hair and bath towel around his neck in a pair of purple swim trunks looking quite refreshed, and even for his age, you could tell he hasn't aged a bit.

"Drew, enjoy the hot-springs?"

Yeah, my neighbor was Drew. Why you hating? I'm just kidding, granted, we didn't start off on the right foot, but we eventually became the best neighbors we knew.

"Of course, so how's May?"

"She's fine man, how you holding up with Ashley?"

This "Ashley" was a rival that didn't make the quarterfinals of the Johto Grand Festival, but was an active "annoyance" to Drew. She is confident, wanted to fall in love like any stereotypical female, but has a good amount of pride, preppy to fight, and has an oversized ego if she wins. I remembered once that she could have a temper if annoyed to a certain extent that one can't handle. She was born in Pallet Town as a neighbor next to me, however, even though she was born near me, my mother had brought them together on "playdates", as an excuse for our moms to meet.

In turn, she fell in love, or more of, 'they just got annoyed at each other long enough to know how each other felt and fell in a love-hate relationship' thing, and both moved in together in Lavaridge town.

"Oh man, I don't know how you managed to stay her friend. I'm having trouble keeping up with her, you know, needs."

Suddenly, a female voice from inside the house of Drew's came in a fierce tone and with anger.

"Will you hurry up? I want to finally move through and ha-"

"NOT NOW ASHLEY! And don't yell things like that out loud, there are kids here!"

"Says who? Just hurry up! I've been here for hours!"

"It's only been 10 minutes!"

I just snickered at their banter of needs. I could already tell he was glaring at me.

"Shut up! At least your girlfriend is tame!"

"What did you do to her?"

"I don't know! But she's been like this for weeks!"

Drew ran back inside his house, where I just sighed and walked down to the hot springs, lying down in the sun, letting the it hit me in the face and take me back to my young adult years, which was about 5 years ago…the day I had confronted Drew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years ago, Sinnoh Grand Festival:<strong>_

It was the Last Day of May's Sinnoh Grand Festival challenge. We were in Pastoria City, Lake Valor, and we were all on May's side to win. But before all of that decided to happen, I would drop by her door, which contained her room, drop by her room and slip notes in her room, under the door, or even on the door when she was done training. My journey was over for a short while and I was able to, through experience, see something that I didn't see before. I had like her; probably even my brain was thinking that I had loved her. And yes, the author does realize he's reusing a line.

I would spend probably hours to minutes in writing these short letters or poems to the best of my ability as a young adult teenager. After the night has fallen, it's then off to deliver it to her. The Grand Festival lasted about an entire week that the coordinators and trainers were there. So, with these seven days that were available, I would find the opportunity to give them to her.

"TIME!"

And today was May's Final Match-up, who she was against? Drew.

"And the winner is…"

As the smoke cleared, I could see both on the board and on May's field the results were not in her favor.

"Drew Shu and his Roserade!"

I, with our friends, then had a sad expression on our faces. I just threw my fist into my knee in anger. What did that bloody prick have that made him deserve to win?

"May…"

"Alright, let's give a big hand to my favorite coordinator!"

Drew's smug face was on the screen, making me just cringe.

"I think I also have something for you. A love letter…"

I just seethed in anger, standing up in my seat.

"NO! He did not!"

I had to make a decision. Either I go down there and risk it, or let him take her away.

"My heart is a wind that blows endlessly,"

He did. I just stood there, while everyone just looked at me.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"Beyond the stars is heaven,"

I turned to Brock looking at him coldly.

"Move."

"Excuse me?"

"If you were there, I'd die to show I care,"

Anger boiled within me as I looked at him.

"MOVE!"

I shoved Brock out of my way, running from my friends, going down the stairs and shoving anyone out of my way that would hinder me from my progress.

"And it all started,"

I was already near the point of the railing, where I was about to jump off and get onto the stage.

"HEY! Stop right there kid!"

A couple of security guards grabbed my arms, trying to bring me back into the audience.

"Kid, you know you're not supposed to be down there, that place is-"

As I struggled against their grip, I could hear the rest of my poem and Drew ask her a question.

"I left similar ones under and on your door for the last week. So, do you like me?"

I scowled, rage built up within me.

"I don't give a deuce!"

I punched one of the guards, only to follow up with a right hook to the other, before taking a leap and jumping down from the audience.

"Well…Drew…this is so unexpected, I-"

I landed on the ground, running at the stage while screaming at the top of my lungs.

"DREW!"

I could see May and Drew turn their heads, most likely Drew stunned at this upset and my appearance on the stage.

"ASH?"

"Ash!"

I then ran to Drew, punching him in the face, hiding my eyes under my cap, causing an upset within the crowd, and I could hear their responses.

"What the heck?"

"Who's that guy?"

"Is that Ash?"

"What does that guy have against him?"

"Someone stop him!"

"He's crazy!"

I just slowly looked up from under the brim of the cap, my eyes set on May, where I could see her face as with a mix of fear, sadness, and anger.

"Drew, is, lying."

From the corner of my eye, Drew was rising up from my blow, where he was visibly rubbing his cheek, and Roserade was helping him stand up.

"You little-"

"You should be the one talking Drew. You're the one who had stolen my notes!"

Drew flinched, where I just smirked, knowing I hit a nerve.

"Well…it seems you're just a little too late for that Ketchum. Haven't you already gotten the message that May's Crush has been on me for quite awhile now?"

It was my turn to be stunned. As he said that, May just looked at the ground.

"No…May! You can't possibly, but-"

"Think about it. Who had supported her throughout her Johto Journey? Who kept in contact with her? Who's pairing is more mainstream and is pushed into because of purists that people never gave a chance for? That's me and May."

I saw him wrap an arm around her shoulder, making me growl. May just looked at me solemnly.

"I'm sorry Ash."

I just clenched my fist in anger.

"PIKACHU! Thunderbolt!"

A thunderbolt then struck Drew, which made him agitated.

"Alright, why would you, want to fight me?"

I stood proud, holding something within in my hand. It was a pink pokeball with a colorful assortment of hearts.

"Because I'm in love with her!"

The ball bursted open, showering me in hearts and made my body glow pink as well.

"I have the power of true love. Let's do this!"

Pikachu then appeared onto the field next to me, while I also took out a Pokeball as well.

"Garchomp, let's do this!"

A blue dragon with a red underbelly then roared onto the field, creating some waves of wind, and blowing some too. Drew looked at me with some uncertainty.

"Beartic! Let's go!"

A large polar bear stood next to Roserade, who also got into a battle position. May stood next to Drew, looking quite worried.

"Double Battle, 4 Pokemon!"

The announcer then was heard over the speaker.

"We now come to a battle between Ash and Grand Coordinator Drew! This battle is for the heart of runner-up coordinator May!"

"Pikachu! Wild Charge! Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

Pikachu lit up in a golden white electric aura, barreling down the field with fierce intensity, while Garchomp flew like an AC-130 alongside my Pikachu.

"Beartic! Create a wall of ice using Icicle Crash!"

Beartic took in a deep breath. He released a wind with light blue sparkles from its mouth into the air. Then, small clumps of ice formed in the wind, making them and grow longer and larger, forming into sharp icicles. The icicles then fell, forming a large shield of ice.

"Pikachu, don't stop and just go through it! Garchomp, your target is Beartic!"

Pikachu's body then blasted through the ice, creating a clear path for Garchomp.

"Roserade, Spikes! Beatric, Avalanche!"

Roserade then shot a couple of spiked mines, if you would call it that, towards Pikachu and Garchomp, creating a small trap of spikes for their next Pokémon, while Beartic roared loudly, sending a large amount of ice to fall and crash into the bodies of Garchomp and Pikachu. I just shouted over the large ice type move, which was blocking out my cries.

"Guys! Are you ok? Pikachu! Garchomp!"

"It's over! They possibly couldn't have survived after that, Garchomp hit Beartic earlier, so it would have doubled the damage as well."

I growled at Drew.

"I don't believe you to begin with. I swear I'm going to-"

"Ash!"

I heard Dawn, where I glanced over to her and saw her pointing at the avalanche rubble.

"They're okay!"

"What?"

I looked at the rubble, where I saw a small Pikachu hand wave through the mass destruction.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu slowly pulled its head out of the ice, but I saw Drew had other plans.

"Roserade! Combine Toxic with Toxic Spikes on Pikachu!"

As soon as Pikachu's full body emerged, toxic substances started hitting it in the side like cannonballs, where I knew toxic was an instant poison, where those 'cannonballs' then turned into spikes at the side of the arena, where Toxic Spikes had been put into effect.

"Pikachu, ignore the Toxic! Use Rest!"

"Use Venoshock before it can!"

Pikachu then collapsed onto the ice, trying to fall asleep, but Roserade sent another wave of poisonous liquid on top of Pikachu, stinging him, and creating more pain for him.

"One more should do it. Beartic! Finish his Pikachu off with Superpower!"

I saw his polar bear leap into the air, diving straight down at Pikachu within a red aura, looking quite fierce. However, what caught both me and Drew off, was a pillar of flame shot from the ice and burning both Beartic and Roserade, who were conveniently in the path of the fire.

"Hey! What gives?"

I looked at the fire, where the Pokémon that came out of the flames made me smile.

"Yeah Garchomp!"

Garchomp smiled at me, while it looked at Pikachu with concern.

"Right, Pikachu, I need you to use Rest."

Pikachu looked at me with a nod, resting on the battlefield.

"Blasted Dragon-type!"

I surveyed the situation. Beartic was definitely the biggest threat to me. Roserade can't scratch Garchomp, but she could still wail on Pikachu, who was still asleep. The ice was still on the arena, where some was already to melt from the flamethrower. Roserade possibly could use the melted ice with Ingrain to regain HP. I knew that it would be one advantage that was reversible on Drew.

"Priorities are to first protect Pikachu. Garchomp! Let's go with Flamethrower, then have a follow up with Fire Fang!"

After shooting another stream of fire at Roserade, Garchomp used the leftover collected inferno to light his jaw into the same thing. Garchomp then crushed his opponent's Beartic's Arm with Fire Fang.

"Arceus Pryce! Beartic! Shake it off with an Icy Wind!"

"Flamethrower his arse!"

As Beartic opened his mouth, Garchomp shot flame in it's face.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Beartic then had swirls in its eyes after Garchomp stopped shooting the flames. He then released his fangs that were on the arm.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Sinnoh Grand Festival Champion lost his first Pokémon!"

I smirked.

"Just keep it coming Ketchum," as he said that, he was pulling out another pokeball. "I'll just find some way to get rid of em!"

A new Pokémon then appeared, that Pokémon being his Flygon.

"Pikachu! Wake up and use Hidden Power!"

As Pikachu shot up from the Rest attack, he released a powerful wave that struck the Roserade and Flygon.

"What the hell?"

The Hidden Power was able to push them back, where they looked like they had taken some significant damage.

"You should know Drew, Hidden Power is Ice! Now, Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Roserade! Garchomp, Dragon Claw on Flygon!"

"Flygon! Dragon Tail to Pikachu for an interception! Roserade, use Attract on Garchomp!"

"You've got to be effing kidding me."

As Pikachu slammed a sleek Iron Tail into Roserade, it was instead blocked by a purple glowing tail, while Roserade was flirting with Garchomp. Trust me, not a pretty sight.

"Rose, rose rose, Roserade..."

"Garchomp, chomp."

OK, again, not going into that, Pikachu was sent back to my side of the field by the effect of Dragon Tail. A new Pokémon came out of it's Pokeball in its place.

"Sceptile!"

I smirked at the gecko, until I saw that the Toxic Spikes got to him.

"Sceptile! You ok?"

He quickly shook his head, putting in a small twig within its mouth.

"Alright! Let's go! First, Sceptile! Snap Garchomp out of Roserade's attract thing!"

Sceptile then swung its tail, smacking Roserade away from Garchomp. He proceeded to do the same thing to Garchomp until he was ready to battle again.

"Blast it Roserade! Give Sceptile your Venoshock! Flygon, blast that other Dragon with a Draco Meteor!"

I saw the Flygon fire a massive barrage of meteors, while a purple toxic liquid was shot at Sceptile.

"Garchomp! Break them all open with your own! Sceptile, Detect where the attacks are to avoid them!"

Sceptile's eyes then flashed green, where he then started dodging the meteors and Venoshock attacks flawlessly. Garchomp fired a barrage that countered Flygon's barrage, creating a small struggle between them.

"Sceptile, Dragon Pulse on Flygon!"

Roserade! Use Protect!"

Roserade then got in front of Flygon, creating a large green barrier that blocked the meteors.

"Ah geez, Sceptile! Take them down with another Dragon Pulse when the time is right!"

As the green barrier around them went down, Sceptile threw a purple sphere into the path of the two Pokemon, damaging them.

"Now, Garchomp! Follow up with a Dragon Claw!"

"Roserade! Use Venoshock on Sceptile!"

I completely forgot that Sceptile was still poisoned. And as soon as the liquid collided with Sceptile, a purple lightning went over him, shocking and creating massive damage over him. As it stopped, Sceptile keeled over, making him fall on his face.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Challenger Ash Ketchum also has lost one Pokemon!"

I scowled as I returned Sceptile. I had never felt so agitated in my entire life. All I did was turn my head to my shoulder, where Pikachu was sitting.

"Alright Pikachu, you ready?"

As I asked the question, he was already nodding.

"Pikachu, let's win! Let's go at em with Iron Tail again!"

Pikachu's sleek silver tail then slammed onto the two, where Roserade had took more damage than Flygon.

"Now, to follow up! Pikachu, Use Volt Tackle, and Garchomp, use Giga Impact!"

"Flygon and Roserade! You guys use SolarBeam!"

Pikachu went into a bright yellow electric aura, charging down towards Roserade while Garchomp aimed his Giga Impact at Flygon. On the other hand, Flygon and Roserade fired SolarBeams at them.

"Full charge guys!"

As they collided, there was a giant explosion. I covered my eyes as the smoke had settled around us. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Pikachu was struggling to stand, while Garchomp and Roserade have fell.

"Garchomp and Roserade are down! Neither are-"

Suddenly, a thud came out of nowhere, where Pikachu himself also fell to the dirt.

"Excuse me, Pikachu, Garchomp, and Roserade are all knocked out!"

I held back the urge to punch something. First thing I had to do was return Garchomp and Pikachu.

"Nice job guys."

I made sure the two were out of harm, while I looked straight at Drew and May. I could see May sighing.

I stared at the field intensely.

"I'm not finished yet, but you will!"

As I threw my Pokeball, Charizard emerged from it. Drew looked at me with quite a smug look.

"That may be so, but let's see how you'll do now!"

As he threw his, his Absol came out, growling at Charizard. As the battle was about to begin, Comatose by Skillet was playing in the background.

"Let's do this."

"Flygon, take flight! Absol, charge up Razor Wind!"

As Flygon's wings were flapping, Absol's horn was in a bright white energy.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam!"

As it shot a giant beam of energy at me, I just smirked.

"Now's the perfect opportunity! Charizard, counter with Flamethrower!"

As the attacks collided, it created a dust cover.

"Flygon! Since you can see through the smoke, get Charizard with a Steel Wing!"

As soon as Flygon flew through the dust, Absol released the Razor Wind it was charging. Both attacks had the force to knock Charizard to the ground. Drew just flicked his hair.

"Well, if that is all it takes to best your 'unbeatable' Charizard, then I'm disappointed."

"Don't be so sure just yet."

Charizard then just stood up, almost like the attack had no effect on him.

"Now, let's even things up! Charizard, use Inferno!"

Charizard's body then started glowing red, before the aura color transferred into Charizard's mouth. Where he shot an intense amount of flaming heat aimed at Flygon. The attack completely took Flygon by surprise, where it was powerful enough to KO Drew's Pokémon. May was looking at the battle, sweat coming down her forehead.

"May, this one is for you! Charizard, use Dragonbreath!"

Charizard started breathing green flames, when suddenly, an explosion occurred, causing Charizard to be a little dazed.

"What?"

"It's a move known as Sucker Punch Ash!"

"Well, it still won't stop me!"

"How about this? Absol, use Water Pulse!"

Absol summoned a small wave of water in front of him, before firing a ball of water at Charizard.

"Charizard, counter with Overheat!"

The attacks neared each other before colliding. As they did, it created a bright intense light from the smoke. The light was so bright, I think Charizard was trying to squint.

"That light is so bright I can't see too much!"

I tried squinting my eyes through the light, where I could somewhat see some blue.

"New plan, Charizard, charge straight into Absol and try to get a Focus Punch!"

As Charizard was flying towards Absol, the Focus Punch missed, and Absol was all in Charizard's face.

"Absol! Slash him down!"

As Charizard got closer, Absol used his horn and struck him down to the ground.

"C'mon, get up..."

As I said that Charizard stood up like nothin had happened to him.

"Flamethrower! Let's go!"

Charizard started firing an intense flamethrower again at Absol, not stopping his assault. Suddenly, Absol just shook off the flames like it was nothing.

"I just had about enough, Absol, Full Power Water Pulse!"

Absol summoned another wave of water, shooting it at Charizard, which had enough force to send him into the wall. I could hear May's whimpers from across the field.

"No, Ash..."

I just clenched my teeth while Charizard struggled to get up from the blow.

"This is the end. Iron Tail!"

As Absol leapt into the air, I knew I had to pull out the big guns.

"Charizard! Full Heat Blast Burn!"

Charizard's mouth then had a giant orange and red fireball. When it exited and was shot at Absol, it caught him off guard and caused him some more damage, but it didn't make him faint.

"Even the Blast Burn couldn't take it down!"

"This is the end! Absol, end this with a final Razor Wind!"

Absolute terror was written in me. Absol swung its horn blade, sending out a crescent made of the air, making Charizard taste the dirt.

"No..."

"Looks like all your efforts have been wasted."

I felt his words pierce my heart. Was it all just a waste? He had everything May could ever want in him. I knew that. May was his. I could see the previous chapter. It was flashing in my eyes. Time seemed to stop as the images flashed through me. Their kiss, their marriage, a child, and me...I was crying. I locked myself away from humanity, I was...weak.

"That's right, I'm...weak..."

I felt my consciousness slip from me. Charizard was no longer there. No one was around. I found myself sinking in an eternal sea. The feeling never stopped. I was still sinking under the water, cold, and desolate. Staring at the light at the surface, I started hearing a voice.

"Ash...Ash...Ash, Ash!"

A body went through the water, sinking down towards me.

"Ash!"

I blinked, finding myself back on the battlefield, where I heard May's voice.

"Ash! Is that what I remembered from you as a Trainer? To just give up?"

I stared in shock.

"If you truly are the Ash I knew, he would never give up!"

Charizard slowly started opening one of its eyes.

"If you love me, then prove it!"

Charizard then got off the ground, the tail of his ignited.

"Thank you," I had some tears in my eyes. "May."

Drew's face couldn't be written with more shock.

"It's...truly over..."

I commanded Charizard to fire one last Overheat, successfully knocking out Absol.

"I did it..."

"Ash!"

I saw her running towards me. I caught her in my arms, where we started hugging each other.

"Ash...you truly do love me. More than anything, you have taken my heart..."

She then plucked the hat off my head, kissing my lips behind the hat.

"I love you May..."

"I love you too Ash..."

As I looked behind me, I saw Drew talking to my supposed childhood friend, "Ashley", who I could tell was going somewhat smoothly.

"Think those two will be OK?"

"Definitely."

I went in for another kiss from May, until I saw a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>I felt my body shoot up from something soft. I was in a cave, in a bed, where I could see a girl in my bed. It was Ashley. I just looked at my hands placing them into my hair.<p>

"What am I doing with my life? I'm living with my only friend, while I stalk my primary love that has married another...I don't think I have much of a purpose anymore..."

I got out of my bed, getting to my desk, opening up a small box.

"This is it then..."

I left the room, holding the small box in my hands, walking to the outside air, where I found all my Pokémon training together.

"Hey guys, you can stop now. I'm not going to be needing you guys anymore."

Suddenly, all my Pokémon had sad looks on their faces. It was probably because I basically said I was ditching them.

"I'm not replacing or ditching you guys. I'm...just tired. I'm tired of everything I've been doing for the last few years. I'm not proud of it, and I have accepted reality. I...don't have much to live for anymore."

I let the box rest in my hands, silently placing it on the ground.

"That's why, you must all attack me with all your might. Let me leave this world guys. Hit me."

I looked solemnly at my Pokémon, where they were already starting to cry from my epiphany.

"Ash?"

I turned behind me, just to see Ashley with a hand to her mouth.

"Don't you...care about me?"

I just looked away from everyone, heading towards the nearest cliff to me.

"ASH!"

"As much as you try to help and satisfy me Ashley, it's not her. I know I am being quite shallow, but I feel like I've done nothing but wrong. This is it. You can't satisfy me, where it hurts you."

"You're wrong! You have plenty of worth! You make me happy for me wanting to make you happy!"

I just felt my body lean back towards the cliff.

"I don't even know where I would restart."

I felt my body fall through the air. I could hear Ashley screaming my name on my descent to the bottom of the ground. I knew what was coming. I was going to die. That's fine. I've been nothing but miserable to everyone and myself. I could see it even in Ashley. She may have been able to cover it, but I knew in her heart that I wouldn't be satisfied enough with just her. My life was flashing in front of my eyes. I then felt my body hit something. Most likely the bottom. I couldn't describe exactly what happened, or I would have this story off the site, but as I felt my sight faltering, May suddenly ran up to my body.

"Ash! What did you do? Where have you been all this time? Answer me!"

I slowly cracked a smile.

"I'm so sorry, but now, I'm resetting myself. Goodbye...I...I..."

May was desperately shaking her head.

"No, don't say it! It's not the end!"

I shook my head slowly.

"I love you...see you...*cough* in the next, *cough* life..."

As my eyes started closing, I heard an ear splitting scream from her, where I felt her lips and tears hitting my face. Goodbye...everyone

* * *

><p>I am a jerk. Right? This was definetely something i'm not proud of, but did anyways. I think midnight's Ringer had me continuing to write this. Anyways, that whole "alternate ending thing" I was talking about was a lie. Again, this is something I'm not truly proud of writing.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kono bangumi wa, gurando suponsaa no teikuyou de, ookurishimasu(this story has been sponsored by):<strong>_

Visit My official website: (remove the spaces)

http: yinyangyoyo .weebly . com

Visit an advanceshipping forum that I am a part of:

http: advancers .proboards / index .cgi


End file.
